


Hinata’s (Worst) Toilet Adventure

by otomiyatickles



Series: Hinata's (Worst) Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gang Tickling, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Shiratorizawa, Size Difference, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Takes place after the finals! After beating Shiratorizawa, Hinata is so excited he wants to call his mom and let Natsu know. He retreats to the bathroom to make his phone call, which is gonna be his mistake of the century. Running into both Ushijima and Tendou is one thing, but having them gang up on him out of the blue…?





	Hinata’s (Worst) Toilet Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 20/1/'17.  
> 

“Come on guys, good work today! We’ll be off to eat our stomachs full! We deserve it!” Karasuno was gathering around their bags, collecting their stuff and getting ready to leave this amazing experience of beating Shiratorizawa behind them.

Hinata could feel the adrenaline remain in his body. They won. They won! He had to tell everyone! He had to tell Kenma, and oh _God_ he had to tell his mom! 

Reaching for his phone he looked at his laughing team mates, and he sweated a little at the thought of calling his mother with them here. But he had to give her the message to tell Natsu they fucking won the game! Alright, this asked for a quick bathroom visit.

“G-guys wait for me, I need to go to the bathroom for a bit okay?” he asked, doing his trademark dance which he always did when he needed to pee.

“Can’t you go at the restaurant?” Kageyama asked, but Hinata had already turned around and ran away.

“Noooope!” On his way to the bathroom, he smiled and dialed his mother’s number.

“Yes mom. We won, we _won_! Can you believe it? Tell Natsu her brother’s heading for the Spring High Tournament! And then NATIONALS!” he barely let his mother finish her excited reactions, and he entered the abandoned bathroom. 

The match was finished and most people were preparing to leave. Finally some peace and quiet in the bathroom, and he happily finished his phone call while he stood at the sink and checked his own face in the mirror. His cheeks were still red with excitement, and this cheeky everlasting grin on his face? Ohohoh.

“Yeah yeah! I scored too! A lot! And you know what - these Shiratori-guys are _monsters_! They kept going like bwaammm and booomm and you know what mom? We still beat them. We beat the monsters! We - _eeepp_!” The shriek that escaped his lips was anything but humane, and he froze completely in shock. 

In the reflection he could see Ushijima walk out of one of the bathroom stalls behind him, and he immediately dropped his phone at his side.

“U-U-Ushiwaka...” Hinata slowly turned around, his shaking finger clicking away his call with his mother after which he shoved his phone into his pocket, his hand getting sweaty in less than three seconds.

“Monsters hm?” Ushijima mumbled in his low voice.

“I’M SORRY!” Hinata shrieked and ran towards the door, where he bumped into a tall figure that just entered.

“Oh. Satori,” he heard Ushijima say, and he looked up in surprise. Satori? 

“Number 5!” Hinata blurted out when he recognized the guy who had been his scary opponent only minutes ago, and he backed away, bumping right into Ushijima who was still behind him. Shit shit shit. What was with him and bathroom encounters? This was the worst!

“This little guy was just telling his mom we’re monsters,” Ushijima said calmly, and Hinata tensed up. Yep, this was his own fault.

“ _Monsters_ huhhh?” Tendou Satori cackled, and he walked forward, approaching Hinata who was shivering against this tall Ushijima monster. 

“Says who? Why not tell your mommy that youuuu’re the little monster here?” Reaching them in the middle of the bathroom, Tendou poked Hinata’s tummy in a mocking way, probably not having expected him to let out a squeaky cackle. Well, Hinata hadn’t expected this either.

“Oh? Did you hear that Wakatoshi?” 

Still frozen - because what the _fuck_ was happening here - Hinata watched how Tendou looked at Ushijima and then back at him with a huge smirk. Hinata’s hands were uselessly covering his stomach, but Tendou managed to find a tiny hole between his fingers and got to poke him again despite the poor protection.

“Eheh!” Hinata’s hands shot upwards to cover his mouth in embarrassment, and he looked up at the taller guy with a blush. 

“What’s wrong little kid? Are you ticklish?” No. Hinata slowly unfroze after hearing the word, and just when he tried to jump to the side so he could get the hell outta here, sadly his speed seemed all used up during the match. He felt two large hands grab his sides and pull him back in place - in that horrible spot right between both Shiratorizawa players. 

“NONONO!” Hinata was already squeaking hysterically before he could even register what was happening: Ushijima’s large hands had a tight hold of his sides, fingers clawing curiously at his sensitive skin through his shirt, and ticklish shocks were sent throughout every nerve while unwanted laughter was forced out of him.

“Looks like it.” Ushijima continued to wiggle his fingers in an experimenting way, and Hinata spasmed and tried to flail his arms around, gasping for air and thrashing hysterically. But Tendou took another step forward, so close it had his trapped body nearly end up _sandwiched_ between them, and he poked his stomach again, playfully and sadistically with both hands using one finger. 

Hinata’s stomach contracted at the touches and he wheezed out more belly laughs. This wasn’t happening.

“I guess this entire guy is jumpy Wakatoshi! And he is so _loud_!” Tendou roared, poking Hinata’s tummy repetitively before scribbling his fingers all over. 

“NYAhano!” Hinata barked out the most hilarious laughs. This was humiliating! He already knew he was embarrassingly ticklish. His Karasuno friends loved to exploit that. But how did he exactly end up in this: both Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima and Tendou tickling him, this was insane!

“Huehue this is fun! No no don’t stop, keep tickling him Wakatoshi,” Tendou said when Ushijima was about to get back to serious business again. Hinata hated him officially.

“But he’s so loud,” Ushijima sighed... Yet he couldn’t help wiggling his fingers up Hinata’s sensitive ribcage huh?! Hinata shook with bubbly laughter and threw his head back against the hard chest behind him. 

“STahahahap this ihihisn’t fahahair!” he laughed, fighting against the two guys with all his might, but his struggles did nothing to the two giants.

“Oh but it _is_ fair. I am still quite salty about that match just now. What the hell was that hm? How did it feel to beat us with your monster skills? Oh oops my bad! Did that tickle?” Tendou interrupted his own questions when digging his fingers into Hinata’s tummy had the ticklish guy squeal like a girl. He was a fucking sadist. 

Hinata’s arms were batting at the tickler in front of him but he wouldn’t even _budge_. He was thrashing against Ushijima, using his elbows to try and hit away the hands on his sides, and momentarily he was relieved when the hands finally let go of him. It worked!

“They’re waiting for us, Satori.” The Shiratorizawa captain sounded as serious as always.

" _AAHAHa_!” It _didn’t_ work. Why say that when he was going to tickle his armpits?! Hinata screeched and made a big fuss because of those wiggly fingers tickling his underarms. Confused, embarrassed and exhausted to death.

“I knooow but this guy isn’t answering my questions,” Tendou sighed, now rapidly running his fingers all over Hinata’s torso and eliciting loud gaspy giggles from the hysterical guy. 

Hinata gasped for breath and blushed at the teasy low voice that sounded through his own laughter. Now he understood: they were having _fun_ with him, the monster-way. This was their evil revenge.

“Why is he so sensitive?” Ushijima wondered aloud. Still sounding serious - _what_. 

“Who knooows!” Number 5 was less serious. Tendou’s hands slid down Hinata’s sides, and he grabbed a hold of his waist. Big hands squeezed Hinata’s hips, and with more laughter pouring out of him the tiny Karasuno player arched his back, jumped and kicked his legs, causing him to end up half-way lifted in the air. 

“Wooooo!” Tendou cheered, and Hinata felt Ushijima tighten his grip on his armpits as he was balanced for a little between them. 

“STAh-stoppoo stop heheehe!” His noises were getting more panicked and breathless, and he kicked his legs and struggled while Tendou continued to squeeze his hips, sometimes wiggling his fingers a little to scratch at his sensitive body through his clothes.

“Maybe we should go now. They’re waiting,” Ushijima said. They’re _waiting_. Not even like, this guy is dying here. No, their team was waiting. Of course, just go, Hinata thought, his mind getting cloudly and his entire body weak and tingling.

“Ahhh fine. But I was just having so much fun!” Another tickle, more wiggling fingers, some squeezes, lots of laughter and... they stopped. Hinata’s feet slowly got back to the floor, where he shook on his legs while both his attackers moved away.

“Sorry for that little kid,” Tendou said, and he poked Hinata’s side. Hinata yelped, and he tensed up when he felt another hand ruffle his hair. Looking up he saw Ushijima, not smiling, just his plain serious expression as he nodded at him before following Tendou out. Those guys...

“Aahhhhh!!” Whining and still squeaking, Hinata sank on his knees and curled in a ball. That was the most random and embarrassing thing ever! Why did they have to do that! After his recovery rolls, whines and rants, Hinata got up, quickly glanced at his flushed face in the mirror, splashed some water in it and left the bathroom. 

“Eh?” Outside, the whole team stood waiting for him with amused faces.

“There he is finally!” Noya said, and they all laughed.

“W-what? Wha?” Hinata stuttered, looking at Noya, then at Kageyama’s smirking face, Yachi’s flustered expression, Ukai covering his mouth with his hand to hold back his laughter and _more_. There was too much going on.

“We’ve been here for a while,” Daichi said with a smile, and Tanaka held up his phone and clicked. An audio file of muffled, shrieking laughter that must’ve sounded through the bathroom door was heard, and Hinata’s eyes widened and he waved his hands.

“You guys should’ve saved meee!” he whined while he jumped at the phone which Tanaka held high above his head.

“Nah, looked like you were getting friendly in there,” Suga said. 

“We didn’t wanna ruin your bonding moment with the enemy,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“That number 5 even mentioned something about you being cute?” Asahi said, and Hinata looked at all of them with a bright red face. He especially couldn’t stand Kageyama’s smirk.

“Had fun eh?” Kageyama asked. Yep, Hinata was going to hear this for the rest of his life.

“I hate you all! Let’s go eat!” He had enough of it all. This asked for eating, lots of eating. He was never going to the bathroom ever again, period. 


End file.
